Historia NaruHina Mis verdaderos sentimientos
by EtsukoHyuuga
Summary: Mi primer fic, un one-shot NaruHina. Espero que les guste! *-*


**Historia NaruHina. Mis verdaderos sentimientos.**

Hola, soy EtsukoHyuuga y bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic. Es un one-shot NaruHina y bueno ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fic si que me pertenece jajaja.

**La letra en negrita son los pensamientos**

Aquí empieza la historia…

Era un día muy feliz para todos los habitantes de Konoha. Después de un largo tiempo y de mucho esfuerzo por fin Sasuke había regresado, aunque no como todos esperaban, ya que regresó por voluntad propia.

Naruto estaba eufórico, ya que había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Sakura, y eso hacía que nadie le quitara la sonrisa.

Sakura estaba extraña, sentía felicidad porque por fin Sasuke había vuelto, pero no le había dirigido la palabra. Así que ella se decidió a hablarle.

Sakura: Hola Sasuke…

Sasuke: Hola…

Sakura: ¡Qué bien que hayas regresado! –Dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke: Sí…

Sakura: Esto… Sasuke… ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No estás feliz de verme…?

Sasuke: ¿Debería estarlo?

Después de decir esas palabras Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente. Era un sábado por la noche pero todo estaba muy silencioso. Las farolas y la luna iluminaban las calles de Konoha.

A Sakura esas palabras le dolieron como nunca antes le había dolido nada.

Sakura: **Sasuke… No está feliz de verme…-** Y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Sakura: **Después de tanto tiempo esperando su regreso para poder estar con él y amarlo como nunca… Y él… Ni siquiera quiere verme…**- Sakura estalló en lágrimas y se marchó corriendo de aquel lugar hacia su casa.

Esa noche Sakura se acostó llorando y no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en que ahora ya no significaba nada para Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura paseaba por las calles para hacer la compra cuando se encontró con Naruto. Ella llevaba los ojos rojos, tenía la mirada triste y ojeras por no haber dormido.

Naruto: ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

Sakura miró hacia el suelo sin contestar la pregunta de Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura… Pero yo no lo entiendo… Sasuke ha vuelto, tendrías que estar muy feliz, ya que tú le amabas…

Entonces Naruto vio como unas lágrimas procedentes de la cabeza agachada de Sakura golpeaban el suelo. Sakura quiso caerse de dolor pero Naruto la agarró antes de caer.

Naruto: Sakura… Ven, vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas lo que te ocurre. Recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Sakura no llegó a contestar y Naruto la agarró de la mano y se sentaron en un banco.

Naruto: Vamos Sakura… Cuéntame lo que te pasa…

Sakura le contó todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior y también le contó acerca de sus sentimientos.

Naruto: Sakura… no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que acabarás siendo la persona más importante de su vida. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo una chica que le quiere tanto como tú? Una chica que nunca perdió su amor a pesar de la distancia y que siempre tuvo esperanzas en que regresara para amarse algún día…

Sakura miró a Naruto y le sonrió.

Naruto: Así que tendrás que prometerme que no vas a estar más triste por eso. ¿De acuerdo? Además… siempre me tendrás ahí para apoyarte. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sakura: Te lo prometo Naruto… Muchas gracias- Sakura sonrió de nuevo y abrazó a Naruto.

-.-.-.-

Hinata, que salía con ánimos de su casa pensando que hoy sería el día en el que le confesaría su amor a Naruto, oyó su voz junto a la de Sakura. Se escondió detrás de una pared y al asomar su cabeza vio como se abrazaban.

La ojiperla derramó una lágrima y pensó: **Ya veo… Yo nunca significaré nada para Naruto-kun… Él sigue amando a Sakura… Quiero que él sea feliz ante todo… Ahora que por fin están juntos no voy a entrometerme por mucho que me duela… Na-Naruto-kun…**

Hinata se fue llorando después de ver lo sucedido.

La chica siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un parque cercano.

Neji vio como Hinata corría hacia el parque mientras lloraba.

Neji: **¿Qué le pasará ahora…? Seguro que es culpa del idiota de Naruto… Como lo pille… Bueno será mejor que vaya a entrenar.**

Hinata caminó lentamente hasta alcanzar un banco alejado de la gente e intentó tranquilizarse, cuando oyó una voz detrás de ella.

¿?: Vaya vaya, qué tenemos aquí. Una jovencita tan guapa y tan sola… Jajaja

Hinata se giró para ver de quién provenía esa voz desconocida pero alguien le tapó la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo que olía bastante extraño.

En unos segundos Hinata sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba y no respondía sus órdenes. Por lo menos su boca si le respondía y así podía hablar.

¿?: Veo que ya te ha hecho efecto la droga paralizante. Pero no te preocupes, vamos a divertirnos mucho… -Y se rió maléficamente.

Hinata: ¿Qui-quién eres? ¡Déjame ir!

¿?: Saber quién soy no es lo que más debería preocuparte en estos momentos, bonita… - Esbozó otra risa maléfica.

Hinata: ¿Q-qué…? ¡AYUDAAA!

¿?: No te esfuerces, sabes que estamos lejos de la gente.

Hinata pegó un grito cuando sintió como el desconocido la agarraba por la cintura. Y él solo volvió a reírse.

-.-.-.-

Naruto: De nada Sakura. –La tripa de Naruto rugió

Naruto: Jeje… Creo que ya casi es hora de comer.-Dijo mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Sakura: ¡Ay, no! ¡Tengo que hacer la compra o cerrarán las tiendas! Lo siento Naruto tengo que irme, ¡adiós! – Dijo Sakura mientas echaba a correr.

Naruto: Otro día que me toca comer solo… -Naruto agachó el rostro deprimido. –Si por lo menos mis padres siguieran vivos… ¡Es verdad! No tengo por qué comer solo, recuerdo que Hinata me dijo que le gustaría comer conmigo algún día… Debería invitarla a comer ramen, ¡dattebayou!

Después de decir eso Naruto salió corriendo dirección a casa de Hinata cuando se encontró a Neji entrenando.

Naruto: ¡Eh, Neji!

Neji se volteó molesto.

Neji: **Qué querrá ahora este idiota…**

Naruto: ¿Has visto a Hinata?

Neji: La vi entrando al parque hace un par de minutos, pero no creo que sea buena idea hablar con ella ahora…

Pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto ya había salido corriendo dirección al parque. Y a Neji le salió una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

Neji: Nunca escucha…- Y suspiró

Naruto seguía corriendo y por fin llegó al parque, pero no vio a Hinata por ningún lado, pero de repente escuchó un grito.

Naruto: **Esa parecía la voz de…Hinata…**

El rubio se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el grito y vio a Hinata llorando con un tipo que la agarraba por la cintura.

Naruto: ¡Hinata!

Hinata: **¿Ese es…Na-Naruto-kun…? Gracias a Dios… ¿Có-cómo me ha encontrado?**

Naruto: ¡Suéltala mal nacido!

¿?: Sí ya… ¿O qué?

Naruto: Ahora verás… ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Un clon de sombra apareció al lado de Naruto y comenzó a moldear una bola de chackra en la mano del verdadero.

Naruto: ¡Rasengan!

¿?: **Ha dicho ¡¿ra-rasengan?!**

Naruto se abalanzó sobre el extraño que tenía agarrada a Hinata e impactó su rasengan contra el pecho de éste.

El extraño cayó al suelo gravemente herido y la ojiperla comenzó a caer también al no tener movilidad de su cuerpo, pero Naruto la cogió antes de que alcanzara el suelo.

Naruto: Hi…Hinata ¿Estás bien?

Hinata notó como su cara se teñía de un intenso rojo al ver como Naruto la sujetaba.

Hinata: Yo…Yo sí, Na-Naruto-kun, gracias a ti…

Naruto abrazó a Hinata por la alegría de que ese tipo no le hubiera hecho nada.

Naruto: Gracias a Dios Hinata… Yo… No soportaría que te hubiera hecho algo malo.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho al ver el acto de Naruto y se quedó sin habla.

Naruto se dio cuenta más tarde de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó y soltó a Hinata. Pero ésta seguía bajo el efecto de la droga paralizante y estaba a punto de caer al suelo de nuevo.

Hinata: Espera, Na-Naruto-kun ¡Aahh!

Pero Naruto volvió a cogerla antes de que cayera.

Naruto: Hinata cuidado, ¿qué te pasa?

Hinata: Esque me dio una droga paralizante y no puedo mo-moverme… -La cara de Hinata se ruborizó aún más.

Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo al pensar que tendría que llevarla en brazos.

Naruto: Oh… pues en… en ese caso debería llevarte al hospital y preguntaremos si se pasará pronto o te tienen que dar alguna medicina. Jeje…

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun yo…Yo no quiero molestarte.

Naruto: No es molestia Hinata.

Tras decir eso Naruto levantó a Hinata en sus brazos y la llevó al hospital como si fuera una princesa. A lo que Hinata se sonrojó más todavía, si es que se podía y susurró un gracias…

Cuando llegaron al hospital una enfermera le dijo a Naruto que tumbara a Hinata en una camilla y que el efecto de la droga se terminaría pronto.

Naruto se alegró al oír eso, al igual que Hinata.

Hinata: Etto… Na-Naruto-kun…

Naruto: ¿Sí?

Hinata: Yo… eh… ¿Cómo… cómo sabías que estaba en el parque y que necesitaba ayuda…?

Naruto: ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Etto… Pues le pregunté a Neji dónde estabas y me dijo que te vio entrando al parque así que vine, y luego oí un grito y me acerqué...

Hinata: ¿Le… le preguntaste a Neji…? ¿Tú… me… me estabas buscando?

Naruto: Pues sí verás… Jeje… Esque yo quería preguntarte si querías… ir a comer conmigo.

Hinata: ¿Co-comer contigo Naruto-kun…?

Naruto: Sí jeje… Bueno puedes considerarlo como una cita si quieres porque…

Hinata: ¡¿Ci-cita?!

Naruto: Sí etto… esque tú… eeh… Me… ¡Me gustas mucho Hinata-chan!

Hinata se ruborizó mucho al escuchar aquellas palabras. **Acaso… ¿Acaso él acababa de decir lo que ella llevaba tanto tiempo deseando oír o… o era su cabeza jugándole una mala pasada…?**-Pensó. Pero supo que era verdad cuando Naruto juntó sus labios con los suyos en un beso confuso pero muy tierno… Justo como ella había pensado que sería su primer beso.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Hinata estaba completamente roja pero pensó y decidió comentarle algo a Naruto.

Hinata: Yo… Yo me alegro muchísimo de eso Naruto-kun pero… ¿Y Sakura-chan? Yo sé que ella te gusta mucho desde siempre… Y os vi a-abrazados…

Naruto: No Hinata, yo… Lo pensé mucho y descubrí que en realidad Sakura es como una hermana para mí, lo que yo sentía por ella no era verdadero amor… Más bien amistad, y creo que lo confundí porque ella fue la primera chica que me hacía caso y bueno… Después de pensarlo descubrí que a quién yo amaba en realidad es a ti. Tú siempre te has estado preocupando por mí y dándome fuerzas desde la lejanía… Aunque todos pensaran que no me daba cuenta, pero la verdad es que cada vez que estabas ahí apoyándome yo me sentía mucho mejor… Pero estaba confundido porque pensaba que quería a Sakura… Lo siento por eso… ¡Ah! Y el abrazo, no lo tomes tan en serio, solo le estaba dando ánimos porque ella sigue amando a Sasuke y él… bueno no le hace mucho caso…

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun… Yo… Soy la persona más feliz del mundo. –Hinata comenzó a llorar de alegría y abrazó a Naruto ya que por fin se había pasado el efecto del paralizante. - ¡Te quiero Naruto-kun!

Naruto correspondió el abrazo de Hinata y se quedaron así por unos momentos, sintiendo el calor del otro y sus corazones que ahora latían al mismo ritmo.

Cuando por fin se separaron Naruto dijo: - Bueno y sobre nuestra cita… jeje… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Hinata: ¡Claro que acepto Naruto-kun!

Y los dos se fueron camino a Ichiraku a su primera cita.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme reviews porfaaaa! Es mi primera historia y bueno me gustaría recibir algunos si no es molestia… :P ¡Bueno muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
